Darkness and Light
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: Johan is an ordinary duellist but he harnesses supernatural powers how would he cope with them? find out SPRITSHIPPING rating has gone up
1. Johan's Powers

Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the game Jak and Daxter. This is a slight crossover story. SPRITSHIPPING!! I only own the plot and my own characters

**Bold writing: Light Johan **

_Italic Writing: Dark Johan _

Couple: Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki.

Chapter One- Johan's Powers 

Another day had passed in Duel Academy and as usual Judai and Johan were sitting on the roof talking. Johan scratched his hair in confusion and noted a purple spark escape from his fingers. He tensed and he didn't want to transform in front of Judai.

"Judai I got to go now bye!" Johan said nervously then running fast.

"Johan wait!" Judai said following

I can't let Judai see me like this. Johan thought

"_Always thinking about others aren't you." Dark said_

"Dark shut up!" Johan replied

"_Judai and Johan sitting in the tree."_

"SHUT UP!" Johan replied

"That's_ it give into the anger!" _

"Nooooooo"

Johan was shoved into a corner of his mind while his dark side took control of his body. However Johan was unaware of two people watching him. One was Judai who was hiding behind a bush the other was a girl in a Slifer uniform.

Johan had managed to stop walking until he reached the middle of the forest. Johan had his hands over his ears as if someone was screaming at him. Judai heard a scream escape Johan's lips. As Johan was now on all fours. Johan was shaking and slowly purple sparks came out of his body. Johan was transforming.

The transformation was complete. Johan was now standing back up and was now covered in white fur. His hair was now white and his fingers were replaced by long black claws. He had little black horns growing on his head.

"Ni- san." The girl said shocked

Judai gasped in shock and that's when Johan realized he wasn't alone. He slowly moved his way towards Judai and licked his lips. Judai's eyes changed to Yubel's. But that wasn't going to stop Johan. Dark managed to pick up Judai and pinned him against a tree. He licked down Judai's neck and bit it softly his canine's biting gently. Judai let out a moan and a gasp of pain as blood seeped out of that spot. Dark let Judai go and then walked off. But Yubel stopped him.

"Who are you?" Yubel asked

"_My name is dark I'm the darkness that possesses his body. Nothing you do can stop me." _

"That's enough Dark!" Johan said fighting to get back to normal

Dark was fading and was turning back to Johan.

"I'm sorry Judai are you ok?" Johan said guilty

"Yes I'm fine." Judai said

"You're bleeding!" Johan said putting his hand over Judai's wound

"Light I need your help." Johan thought

"**As you wish." Light replied**

Johan summoned Light's powers his hands turning a blue colour. He placed his hands over the wound and healed it up.

"Thank you Johan." Judai said

"Your welcome." Johan replied

"So about your powers what's the difference?" Judai asked

"Well Dark senses life and his nature is to destroy it but light is exact the opposite." Johan replied

"Wow that's so cool!" Judai said

"Not really. I feel odd there's no one here like me." Johan said sadly

"Johan I'll stay and help you no matter what happens ok?" Judai said

"Thanks!" Johan said

"Johan_ I sense another dark eco presence!" Dark said _

"Me too." Johan replied

"_Where is it coming from?" Dark said _

"Hello Boys!" The girl said

"_It's coming from her…." Dark replied_

Ooh cliffy I'll leave it there for now please review


	2. Family

Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the game Jak and Daxter. This is a slight crossover story. SPRITSHIPPING!! I only own the plot and my own characters

**Bold writing: Light Johan **

_Italic Writing: Dark Johan _

Couple: Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki.

I think I have to change to an M after this chapter because it might contain bad language, violence and romance sorry people T-T

Chapter Two- Family

"Hello Boys!" The girl said

"_It's coming from her…." Dark replied_

"What do you mean it's coming from her?" Johan asked

On closer inspection Johan noticed that the girl had the same eyes as him. She had long blonde curly hair, wearing the same uniform as Rei but her top was purple not orange. She seemed very friendly and unfortunately for Judai he was in her dorm.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Judai asked

"Erm making sure no one gets hurt." Serena said nervously scratching her head exactly like Johan

"**I just noted she's exactly like you!" light said **

"What do you mean?" Johan replied

"_Duh dumbo she's like us she's got a light and dark inside her!" Dark said_

"Are you serious? No way!" Johan replied

"Johan I am like you how long it takes for you to accept it." Serena said telepathically.

"How did you get in here?" Johan asked

"That's for me to know." Serena replied

"GUYS SAY SOMETHING!" Judai said annoyed and confused.

"Sorry we forgot hehe" Johan said

"All I can say is I can help you control your powers." Serena said.

"Hmm let me think about it." Johan replied.

THE NEXT DAY……

"Holy shit! The Slifer dorm is on fire and Judai is still in there!" Edo shouted

"What?" Johan and Serena exclaimed

"Judai!"

Both Serena and Johan ran inside the Slifer dorm.

"There crazy!" Asuka said

"Johan I need you to transform into dark we might need him." Serena said

"What about you?" Johan asked

"Already** ahead of you!" Light Serena replied**

Light was a bit different from Dark. Where darks body was demonic Light's body was more like an angel. Serena was a blue colour and she looked beautiful.

They had managed to find Judai still fast asleep unaware of the events. Serena picked him up and created a force field around them both. Protecting herself and Judai.

Johan conjured a purple shadow ball and aimed it at the window knowing it was too late to reach the door. They climbed out just as when the Slifer dorm collapsed.

A gasp came from the people watching. Knowing that Johan, Judai and Serena were never to return or they thought. Judai was still in Serena's arms when he finally woke. Johan just chuckled and was happy to see his best pal ok.

"One more thing Johan you're my older brother." Serena said

"I know little sis thank you and I'm up for them lessons." Johan said hugging Serena

"Judai you will be sharing rooms with Johan in the Obelisk dorm and Serena you're with Asuka." Professor Fontaine said calmly

They all walked up to the dorms. Serena heading towards the girls.

"See you later." Serena said

OK REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	3. Dark Powers

Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the game Jak and Daxter. This is a slight crossover story. SPRITSHIPPING!! I only own the plot and my own characters

**Bold writing: Light Johan **

_Italic Writing: Dark Johan _

**Bold Writing: Dark Serena **

_Italic Writing: Light Serena _

Couple: Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki.

Chapter Three: Dark Powers 

Johan, Serena and Judai met up in the Abandoned Dormitory for their lessons. Since not many people go in their Serena had already was waiting for them to come there. She was going to start on Johan's dark side and then later she would teach light. She knew there were four main dark powers. Dark bomb, dark spin, invisibility and enlarge. Enlarge being the easiest and invisibility being the hardest. She would teach them one by one. After all her father had taught her.

"Dad I won't let you down." Serena whispered.

She realized where as she looked more like dad. Johan looked more like mum. She smiled dad was right.

Judai sat away at a safe distance while Johan and Serena were on opposite sides.

"I decided we will go through your dark powers. Since they harder to control." Serena said.

"Ok." Johan said calmly

"On the table are four crystals. Choose one of them and we'll learn whatever the crystals have." Serena said

"Ok." Johan said calmly

Johan picked up the third one which was invisibility. The crystal reacted with his touch glowing a dark purple. Then Johan was no where to be seen

"Ah invisibility! Nice choice Johan!" Serena said calmly

Both Judai and Serena can see Johan due to their powers.

"I'm invisible wow!" Johan said looking down

"Nope I and Judai are the only ones that can see you!" Serena said

"Oh!" Johan said

"**Ok for the last three you need to change into dark!" Dark Serena **

"_Already on it!" Dark Johan said _

"**Right the first we will be learning is dark spin. Watch and learn!" Dark Serena said calmly**

Serena jumped really high in the air. Then she brang her legs towards her in an oval shape. Purple sparks surrounded her whole body hitting the ceiling and ground. When she came back to the ground. She was only worn out a little.

Johan however had his mouth open in amazement and shock. Judai and Serena were laughing. Judai shut Johan's mouth for him.

This time Johan repeated and copied what Serena did. After fully mastering the move Serena let him rest.

After mastering the dark spin. Johan moved onto learning the dark bomb and dark ball.

All of this was very tiring for him and he just fell on the floor shaking. Serena smiled and left happily pleased with Johan's progress.

"I'm so proud of you Johan Kun." Judai said calmly.

"Thanks Judai." Johan replied

Judai and Johan's lips were so close they started to kiss. Judai closing his brown eyes and Johan opening his. The kiss was getting deeper there tongues dancing and twisting with each other. Judai had a hand in Johan's hair and the other up his top massaging Johan's chest. Meanwhile Johan's hands were also in Judai's hair and the other grabbing Judai's ass. Both boys getting hornier by the second.

Johan pushed Judai to the ground and then he kissed and sucked on the skin on Judai's neck, marking him with a hickey. Then he continued kissing down Judai's neck slowly. Bringing a cry of pleasure from the brunette's lips. Johan smiled and Judai blushed.

Both of them were now undressing each other quickly there clothes in a messy pile.

Johan now worked on Judai's nipples he fingered them slowly and then licked and sucked on them after. The room was filled with Judai's moan. Then he blew down on both of them and Judai let out a gasp of shock. It felt so good when Johan did this.

Johan continued kissing down Judai's chest. Reaching Judai's member he stroked it softly and slowly pushing a finger inside Judai's slit. Judai gasped and started thrusting with Johan's touch. Johan knew Judai was going to come and he licked the slit softly Judai instantly came shouting his name.

Johan knew now was the time for him to enter.

Asking Judai's permission. Johan slowly spat on his fingers and entered one in Judai's ass. Judai gasped in pain as he felt the intrusion. Johan waited man Judai's muscles were tight. After Judai adjusted Johan started thrusting in and out with his finger. Slowly after a few minutes he entered a second finger. Thrusting faster and Judai was moaning so loud that Johan had to kiss him incase they were overheard.

After pulling his fingers out Johan slowly inserted his hard member into Judai. Judai hissed in pain and Johan waited for him to adjust. As soon as Judai gave a nod Johan started thrusting slowly in and out. Johan lay down and Judai was now riding him. Both of them moaning in pleasure. Johan grabbed Judai's cock and slid his finger in the slit and thrusted it in and out of it. For Judai the pleasure was unbearable.

"Johan Kun I'm going to ahhhhh" Judai said

"Me too Judai hold on." Johan said

" JOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHAAAANNN!!" Judai screamed

" JUUUUUUDDDDDDAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII" Johan replied

Judai fell on top of Johan's chest and fell asleep. Johan followed a few minutes later.

Right people there's the next chapter please review


	4. Light Powers

Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the game Jak and Daxter. This is a slight crossover story. SPRITSHIPPING!! I only own the plot and my own characters

**Bold writing: Light Johan **

_Italic Writing: Dark Johan _

**Bold Writing: Dark Serena **

_Italic Writing: Light Serena _

Couple: Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki.

Chapter Four: Light Powers 

A few days had passed since the lessons with Serena to control Johan's dark powers. Now that he can control Dark without any problems he decided to move on with his other half which was Light. He got on better with Light. With Dark there were always arguments and disagreements. With Light Johan felt safe because he knew Light understood what he felt and what mattered.

As usual Serena, Johan and Judai met in the abandoned dorm. This time on the table there were four blue crystals. Where as the dark ones were purple. He smiled.

"Johan here on the table are four Light Eco crystals. These hold the powers to heal yourself and others, flight, freezing time and creating a shield around you and others. But I see you mastered healing." Serena said calmly

Johan smiled and nodded then he picked up a crystal. This particular one when he held it he sprouted angel wings and he turned a blue colour. Judai thought he looked beautiful and was so mesmerized by Johan.

Johan liked the idea of flying. He slowly flexed his wings and flew around the room. It felt good but he knew it was temporary but if he needed can use it. As soon as Johan landed on the ground. His power stopped. He smiled as he knew Light's power was much easier to control.

The next crystal was force field he managed to create a shield so powerful even Serena couldn't break it.

The last crystal allowed him to freeze time for up to two hours and he can reverse it if he needed to. But he was only allowed to use it when it was the only option left.

After mastering all his light powers Serena smiled.

"Johan it's time that you returned to our world." Serena said

"What do you mean?" Johan asked

"Johan you never belonged here you belong back in Haven City you are the heir to the throne." Serena said sadly

"But I don't want to leave especially Judai Kun I love him and I never will leave him." Johan said

"Well you can bring Judai with you. I'm sure he won't mind." Serena said smiling

"Really?" Johan said looking into his sisters blue eyes

"Yes!" Serena replied looking into Johan's green eyes.

"We are going to Haven City!" Johan said "Judai you coming?"

"Yes sure." Judai said

The portal activated and a few minutes later they arrived in Haven City.

Ok I'll leave it there please review


End file.
